Bent O' Neil
Bentley O' Neil, more commonly known as Bent O' Neil, is a main character in Glee: Soul Talent. ''He is a sophomore at William McKinley High School, is an active member in the Glee Club, New Directions, a wide reviever on the McKinley High Titans, founder of SAVE, and a worker at Collins' Family Car Shop. Bent made his first debut in The Geek Inside of Us All. In the beginning of season four, Bent is just a supporting character, but then decides to make an organization called SAVE (Students Against Violence Everywhere) after being bullied. He becomes close to a Glee member, Piper and starts to fall for her, even though he's dating popular co-captain of the Cheerios, Morgan. '''Bent O' Neil' is portrayed by Niall Horan. Season Four The Geek Inside of Us All Bent is in the boys' locker room with one other footballer. When the last guy leaves, Bent goes to the shower and starts singing Rolling In the Deep by Adele. Coach Besite is listening to the singing outside the locker room. After Bent's shower, Bent has a voice over explaining his love for singing. He walks out the door, not noticing Coach Beiste watching him. Beiste goes to Mr. Schue and tells him about Bent and encourages Mr. Schue to ask Bent to join Glee. Mr. Schue follows through and invites Bent to join Glee. Bent agrees. When Mr. Schuester introduces Bent to the New Directions, Austynn asks Bent if they can trust him. Bent says an inspirational speech, and the New Directions accept Bent. Later we see Morgan Hollyis, Bent's girlfriend, fuming, walking to Bent's locker. Apparently, Bent didn't tell Morgan that he had joined the New Directions. Morgan is mad and doesn't want Bent to stay in the club because of their reputations. When Nash auditions with Bad, Bent sings backup with him. At lunch, Bent and Chase, Bent's best friend, are eating lunch and talking about Glee club. Bent suggests Chase to join the club, which Chase does. Suspicion When Chase finds Savannah in Glee, he asks Bent if it's real. Bent and him have a small conversation, where Bent quizzes Chase on his friendly relationship with Madison. When Morgan tries out for New Directions, Bent is utterly shocked. Memories Bent is paired with Jade. Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Bent learns about Chris' crush on Justin Halbourne when conversing with him, Chase, Madison, Luna, and Abley about their insecurities. Invitational Horrors Chase and Bent are in Bent's basement playing video games. Chase asks Bent why Madison is ignoring him. Bent tells Chase that Madison has a crush on Chase, but was hurt after he sung Enchanted to Savannah. Bent's walking out of school when he sees Hunter crying. He comforts her. I Play to Win I Got Nothing Turn Up The Music SαVƐ I Will Fight and Defend Party Hard Because They Do Personality Bent, in the beginning of Glee: Soul Talent, is shown to be more of the popular jerk jock. He is more juvenile and immature. He thought before he acted and never really saw the whole picture. In a way, he was like Puck in the beginning of season one. Bent always covered up his feelings and tries to hide them so no one can read him. When he got bullied, Bent opened up. He became nicer and helpful instead of destructive. He is outgoing and strives to be the best he can be. Bent is softhearted and doesn't approve of violence or any kind of bullying, but will protect the ones he loves. Surprisingly, Bent is very smart and talented. Bent doesn't like being seen as the guy who has the goodlooking face, he wants to be known as the guy with the talent. He wants to rise above and be the poster child for anti-bullying and going your own way. He tries to not think about what others think about him, but sometimes cracks under the pressure. Appearance Bent is a pretty handsome guy. He has that model outlook that makes girls go crazy. He has blonde hair that is arranged in a more messy way. Being a defender on the Titans has its benifits, Bent is very well fit and has mesmerizing silver-blue eyes that make girls wobbly in he knees. Relationships ''Morgan Hollyis ''Click here for more information about O' Hollyis Before The Geek Inside of Us All, Bent and Morgan were dating. They didn't really awknoledge each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, they only really dated because of their parents, but they were detached. They never really saw each other. Bent joined the New Directions and started hanging out with Piper. Morgan, the one in the relationship with the feelings towards Bent, joined the Glee Club in Suspicion because she thought that Bent was cheating on her with Piper, even though Piper had a crush on Nash at the time. As Piper and Bent's friendship grows, so does Morgan's jealousy. All the coins drop when Bent and Morgan have a huge fight over Piper and such in Party Hard. They eventully break up, which leaves Morgan heartbroken. ''Piper Sageton ''Click here for more info about Neilson Bent and Piper become really good friends in Turn Up The Music. In I Play to Win, Bent confesses what he really feels about him to her. He asks her in I Got Nothing for help for SAVE. In SαVƐ, they have to find money to support SAVE, so they get the New Directions to gather money. In Party Hard, Bent and Morgan have a huge blowout fight that leads to a break up, and Bent asks Piper if she wants to be with him. Piper denys his proposal on being his girlfriend. ''Hunter Shepard ''Click here for more information about Hently O' Shepard In Invitational Horrors, Hunter and Bent become friends. Songs Audition Song *'Rolling In The Deep '''in ''The Geek Inside of Us All Solos Season Five Duets Season Five Trivia Gallery Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Male characters Category:William McKinley High School students Category:Main characters